


Comfort

by A_Cloud_In_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Domestic Fluff, Erwin is a God, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hange is an Enby God, M/M, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), had this idea at ten at night, i have no idea what im doing, no i wont take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloud_In_Space/pseuds/A_Cloud_In_Space
Summary: Levi gets back from a shitty mission, and fluffy interactions with le boyfriend ensue.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Comfort

That mission was fucking shit.

It felt like everything that could have possibly gone wrong regarding Titans went wrong. One minute, it was beautiful fields and greenery, the next it was ruined by pale Titan flesh and the screams of his comrades.

Stumbling through the hallways, Levi Ackerman struggled to unlock his door. His muscles were raw, mind was running on empty, and he needed a damn nap or two before filing his reports to the Commander.  
After what felt like a minute he entered the Captain's Quarters and jumped onto his bed with an audible 'thwump'. He contorted his body and pulled off his clothes down to his boxers, stretching the muscles in his back. Ease washed over him as he groaned and rolled onto his side, letting his clean blankets warm his bones.  
It was a miracle he managed to get back from the mission, a 15-Meter-Class Titan had narrowly missed smacking into his body and instead slammed into his gas canisters. Thankfully a younger cadet had given up her gas, saying "Anything for Humanity's Strongest!"

'Humanity's Strongest', he mused. He'd certainly come a long way, from literal dirt to being revered by citizens.  
He still couldn't get over that. He didn't understand the big deal with people oogling him on the street. Whatever.

His thoughts started to get sluggish as he decided some shut-eye wouldn't do him any harm. Covering his body with a blanket, he sighed and drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin Smith had finished brewing a pot of tea before he decided to stop by his boyfriend's room, quietly excited to see him after such a long expedition. 

'It was only a week', he chided himself mentally.

He knocked, knowing how Levi would go feral if someone walked in on him changing out of nowhere. After a count of six, he quietly opened the door. The raven haired man was sprawled out on his bed, covers askew. Erwin set the tea pot and two mugs aside and sat on the bed next to him. His hand reached out and brushed a stray hair back into place, marveling at how peaceful he looked. "You're beautiful, you know." He muttered, tracing his fingers over the soft skin on his cheekbones, before travelling to his jawline. He tried not to, but his eyes eventually settled on his torso. Muscles didn't even begin to describe it. His body was perfectly sculpted, his pectoral muscles flexing against his skin, his abs deep set. His body was that of some kind of god's, created with only perfection.

His fingers traced over the many battle scars that had arose from years worth of fighting, some deeper and more pigmented than others. There were two thinner, but noticeable scars under his pecs that stood out among the sea of others. To untrained eyes they would just look like some kind of dual-edged weapon had sliced him but he knew they were surgery scars. 

God save Hange. The genius had essentially saved Levi's ribs from being crushed by the strict fabric he would use to wear all day. Hange was very happy to oblige in concocting and giving Levi shots that stopped his natural flow of estrogen with testosterone, deepening his voice and sharpening his features. Erwin had never left his side when he was recovering from his chest surgery, which was done by the Mad Scientist themself. Memories with Levi played out in his mind as his thumb followed the scar line lovingly, a smile soft on his lips. In Erwin's eyes he truly was the most handsome of men, and nothing could change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi's eyes snapped open, before softening as he realized who was in the room. "Erwin..."  
Erwin's hand snapped away from Levi's body, heat creeping up to his ears. "I apologize, welcome back." He said as he pressed a loving kiss to his partner's forehead.  
Levi made eye contact before a smile ghosted his lips, "I don't really mind. You could've been doing way worse things."  
Erwin chuckled, a low rumble in his throat, "I suppose so."  
He cleared his throat, "I realize you've been away without a bath or shower, so I wanted to propose bathing you."  
Levi raised his eyebrows, "No complaints here." His heart fluttered at the thought of Erwin's powerful hands massaging his scalp and body.  
Their lips met before the blonde walked over to heat up the water tank in the pristine bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he had been cleaned to his standards, he cuddled with Erwin on the bed. The taller man would curl around him, in a seemingly protective manner that always melted his heart.   
His body was so warm, and he had no damn business being this damn comforting.  
"I love you, Levi." He muttered as he clutched the smaller body to him in an embrace.  
Tears pricked Levi's eyes as he cleared his throat, 

"I love you, too"

They ended up sleeping together that night, captured in a fuzzy embrace. The tea had long ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally melted my heart writing this, and as a trans guy I really love this AU. I had this idea and just had to write it :D  
> I literally had to take a few breaks to just 'awwwweee' to myself at Erwin, I love him with my whole heart ong  
> Anyywaysss~ I hope you enjoyed the fic! It certainly was a pleasure to write.
> 
> While comments and kudos are not needed they are much appreciated <3


End file.
